


Naughty

by dragracefanfic



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragracefanfic/pseuds/dragracefanfic
Summary: okay so hi!literally never done this before but i needed to get this pent up branjie out of my system!!!hope you enjoy - sorry it’s so short I’m going to write more later!!





	Naughty

**Author's Note:**

> plz be nice to me I’m new to all this!

Vanessa chased after Brooke as she made her way up the stairs in to the mini bus.  
“hey, wait up!!”  
Brooke was not in the mood. She stormed up, slamming her large willowy frame next to the window seat. The other queens piled on to the bus, seeing Brooke scowling and moving right to the back, as far away as they could. They knew exactly what was running through her mind. Vanessa sat next to her, Brooke still refusing any words or even eye contact.  
Earlier in the evening, Vanessa had gotten in to a heated fight in untucked. Brooke was angry. Vanessa has been naughty. Brooke glared forwards, knowing that Vanjie was watching her intently. She gave a sigh and turned to face the window, staring out and watching the streets fly past. Vanjie began to grow desperate for a word out of the Canadians soft lips. She raised her hand to touch Brooke’s face, smooth after her extensive and expensive cleansing routine. Brooke, without changing her expression, reached up and grabbed Vanessa’s hand. Vanessa flinched. She knew what was waiting for her. As vanjie looked down, defeated, a small smile crept over Brooke’s face. Brooke knew what was about to happen. 

Vanjie sat in silence for the rest of the bus ride. Silky shouted out, commanding an attitude check. Vanessa didn’t even look up. The van rolled to a stop. Silky led the queens off, Vanjie waiting for a command, a look, just some response from Brooke. The queens and all the PAs were off the bus at this point yet Brooke did not stir. 

“chile if you don’t” Vanjie began in her loud abrasive voice

“you will be quiet right now,” Brooke said in a quiet yet commanding tone “you will walk off this bus and meet me in my room in fifteen minutes.”

Vanjie shuddered. She knew what was about to happen. Excitement coursed through her veins. Brooke smiled, small so it couldn’t be seen, and gave Vanessa a small nudge, reminding her who was in charge. Vanjie, began to walk as quickly as she could, creating a distance between her and Brooke. She needed to be ready. Tonight was going to be a long one.

Brooke rapped her nails on the glass table. The clock ticked, the pace in time with her nails. She looked up. 74 seconds remaining. Vanessa had never made her way down the corridor to Brooke’s room, it was often Brooke chasing for her. Vanessa was usually in control. But Brooke wanted to prove a point. No one disobeys her. She told Vanessa to not start anything tonight. She told her. 

There was a small tap at the door. Brooke stood up, gave a small smile and then returned to her poker face. She walked slowly to the door, knowing Vanessa’s impatience would be growing. Another tap. That was a mistake. Brooke opened the door and stood. Vanessa looked up and smiled, but got no response. She slipped past the Canadian, who then shut the door and locked it.  
“do you know why you are here?”  
Vanessa shook her head. Brooke turned around, waiting for vanjie to follow her. She followed as expected, a small whimper escaping her lips. Brooke turned a 180, grabbing vanjie by the waist and pulled her in tight. She kissed Vanessa, her mouth ravenous. Vanjie leaned in further, smiling and trying to take back control of the kiss. Brooke pulled away. Another small noise from Vanessa. This was precisely what Brooke wanted. 

She pushed Vanessa back on to the bed. Pulling her shirt over her head, she revealed her toned abs and chest. Vanjie’s eyes widened, feasting on Brooke’s physique. Vanjies eyes widened further still seeing Brooke’s large bulge. It was the same feeling Vanjie felt on the very first day in the werkroom. She thought was ready. But Brooke knew that Vanjie simply wasn’t prepared for tonight. It was different, new, exciting. Before they had made out, but tonight Brooke was ready to take things up a few hundred notches.

“Is there anything you need to say to me, Papi?” She whispered, her mouth touching Vanjie ear. She paused and waited, Vanessa was quite flustered, not used to being submissive to Brooke. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have spoken out of turn earlier” 

“Is that all? Doesn’t sound like you mean it”  
Brooke turned to walk away, grinning as she faced away from Vanessa. She knew how bad Vanjie wanted it. 

“please” Brooke stopped walking

“I need this” Brooke began to turn 

“I need you” Brooke kissed Vanjie firmly, her tongue exploring Vanjie. They both grinned throught the kiss. Brooke held Vanjies short soft hair, as she pulled away. She could feel Vanjies buldge growing, faster by the second

“Ready?” Brooke asked

She didn’t have to wait for answer, Vanjie threw her arms around her and pulled her in closer


End file.
